Sara Series: 1 Meeting Sara
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky meets a new lady.


Title: Meeting Sara

Synopsis: Starsky meets a new lady.

Written: December 2006.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**Meeting Sara **

"Come on Sara," Karen prodded, "you're new in town, and you need to get out a little. It's Friday, work is done for the week. I'll show you a couple good spots with lots of cute single guys!"

"Oh, I don't know Karen. It's been a really long week," Sara responded.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Really, really cute single guys!"

"But I have a ton of work, probably should even work tomorrow. And I need to straighten up my new apartment. I've just been living out of my boxes this week, ironing my clothes each morning."

"All the more reason, you need to relax a little and have some fun. You're working with those computer guys too much, you're going to become one of them."

Sara laughed, "Oh no, say it isn't so!" She then looked over at the next desk and said, "Don't tell me I'm going to be like him!"

John looked up at them and smirked, "Too late, you're already one of us Sara!"

"It's not too late," responded Karen then turned back to Sara. "Now, open that neckline a little, guys love that! We'll have some dinner and hit a couple clubs. It'll be fun, you'll see!"

John watched the two women walk out of the room with a smile on his face. _Ya, open necklines aren't all we love, we like the view leaving as well!_

Starsky was getting ready to suggest they either give up for the night or go to another club, which at this time of the evening would probably produce the same results as their current location. Then he let out a long low whistle as he watched two attractive women enter the bar.

Hutch pulled his attention away from a red head on the dance floor and followed his partner's gaze across the room toward the entrance and the two women. The taller woman was as blonde as he was and wearing a short black skirt showing a pair of shapely legs, while the other was a darker blonde wearing black slacks and showing very nice cleavage.

"I think our luck for the evening might be changing," Starsky commented as he lustfully allowed his eyes to scan over their bodies. _How's a man suppose to choose between those lovely legs and those lovely boobs?_

"I believe you're right buddy, I know her!" Hutch grinned as he made eye contact and motioned to the ladies. _And she looks as good out of her clothes as she does in them!_

Starsky watched as the taller women smiled and started toward them with her friend close behind. _Ok, so I get the lovely boobs, I can live with that!_

"Ken, what a surprise! I haven't seen you in months," she said as she leaned into Hutch for a light hug.

"You look more beautiful than ever, how have you been?" he responded, allowing his hand to remain on her waist. "May we buy you ladies a drink?"

They made introductions and soon were huddled around a table talking like they were old friends. Hutch had dated Karen a few times, nothing serious, but that's the way he usually kept his relationships with women. Starsky finally remembered her, or at least he remembered her derriere, when she reminded him that he had unexpectedly walked in on Hutch and her one morning.

"Oh ya, ah… sorry about that," he apologized. He then leaned over toward Sara and added, "Timing is everything, guess I should have stopped for gas or something that morning, huh?"

"Ya, or something," Sara replied. She honestly didn't know what to say. She would have been very embarrassed if it had been her, but Karen didn't seem to mind being caught in that situation with the tall blonde man.

Sara had just been transferred to Bay City from a small office in the mid-west and was feeling quite overwhelmed. The city was larger than she expected, and the job was stretching her. She just needed more time to adjust. Karen had befriended her the first week, helping her find her way around and now had introduced her to two of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. She believed the move to Bay City was a good decision.

Starsky swung his arm up behind Sara and leaned in close and asked, "How about you and me hitting the dance floor?" She was a bit shyer than he was used to and he hoped by getting her up and moving it would loosen her up a bit. He had calculated correctly and soon after they stepped onto the dance floor, a slow song began. He pulled her into his arms and held her gently but firmly against his body, moving smoothly with the music.

He looked down and they were momentarily lost in each other's eyes. Just as he was thinking about leaning in to kiss her, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Starsky smiled to himself and nuzzled into her hair instead. _Yup, slow music gets 'em every time. Mmmm… girl you smell good. _He then gently pulled her into his body a little tighter. As he looked down at her, his eyes were drawn to her blouse that opened slightly from the way she was leaning against him and admired the view. _You're body feels so good pressed into me, but that lacey bra is going to look better lying on the floor._

Sara relaxed into him, and enjoyed the embrace and the movement of their bodies with the music. She opened her eyes and looked at all his curly dark chest hair. She absolutely loved thick chest hair on a man and moved her head closer until the curls were tickling her nose. She also felt him growing hard against her as they danced. _Ya, I know what you're thinking. Steady yourself Sara, this may be the sexiest man you've ever met, but you are not going to fall into bed with someone you've only known a few hours._

They stayed on the dance floor for a couple more songs and then made their way back to the table. Hutch and Karen were getting cozy and making plans for the rest of the evening that didn't include Starsky or Sara. Starsky cleared his throat a couple times until it was acknowledged that they were not alone at the table any longer. The partners communicated silently and Starsky made his move.

Starsky had his arm on the booth behind Sara and let it drop to her shoulder, then leaned into her and asked, "I think these two would like to be alone Sara, may I drive you home?"

"Oh… ah…" she hesitated looking at him and then over to Karen and Hutch. Hutch's crystal blue eyes shone with anticipation as he watched for her answer.

"Don't worry Sara, I won't leave you stranded, I can drop you off at your apartment and then met up with Ken after that," Karen offered when she saw Sara's hesitation. "But really, you'll be in good hands, these guys are two of Bay City's finest!"

"No, no, that's silly, ah… I live at the Cambridge Apartments, is that too much out of your way?" she said as she turned toward Starsky.

"No, it isn't out of the way. Those are really nice apartments, in a good neighborhood." _And if I end up spending the night, it won't be out of my way at all. _"How do you like living there?"

"Well, ask me a month from now, I just moved in this week. Plus we've had some problems at work, so all I've done is sleep there so far. I'm not even unpacked yet."

"She puts in way too much time at work, sometimes I think she lives there. She's going to turn into one of those computer techie nerds!" Karen joked.

"I already am one of those computer techie nerds, but if I can prove myself enough that they think of me as 'just one of the guys' then I'll be happy."

Starsky chuckled, "If anyone mistakes you for 'one of the guys' they need glasses."

Sara frowned, she wasn't into women's lib, but she didn't believe she was inferior just because she was a woman. "That's not what I meant, I don't want to sound like a fanatic, but just because I have… ah… ah…", she held her hands up in front of her chest, "ah… breasts…" and her face turned bright red, "doesn't mean that my brain doesn't function."

Starsky gave Hutch a look that said 'Shouldn't have made that comment' and rolled his eyes, then turned to find that Sara was looking straight at him. He'd been caught and he flashed a big smile, but couldn't help himself and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm serious," she said, and tilted her head to the side and made her eyes big as she looked back at him.

_Damn, if you weren't so cute! How do I get myself out of this?_ Starsky propped his head in his hand giving her his full attention. "I'm not laughing at you, I agree with you." His eyes were bright and shining as he watched her, "I'm laughing because you've been so shy tonight, and then wham, there was a flash in your eyes and I could feel the passion in your voice. That tells me there's something going on up here," and he tapped her on the forehead, "versus being just another fluffy blonde." and he nodded over toward Hutch and Karen.

Hutch chuckled at Karen, "I think we've just been insulted." He knew his partner was trying to get out of a corner. It isn't productive to make a woman mad when you wanted to go to bed with her. _Nice save buddy!_

Sara relaxed a little and blushed, "Sorry, I get a little defensive sometimes. I'm in such a male dominated field, that sometimes I feel like they don't take me seriously, and I have to do everything five times better just to prove myself."

Karen laughed, "Oh Sara, if you only knew. The guys on your team are pretty tight, and they're starting to accept you. You should hear them talk, they adore you."

"That's just my point. I don't want to be adored. If I'm doing the job just as well as they do, then I'm a working member of the team, not just the cute girl on the team to be patronized."

"Well not me, I like it when men adore me!" Karen laughed back. "Besides that, I'm just a receptionist; I wouldn't want your job for anything. You have to think too much and you put in way too many hours!"

Hutch grabbed his opportunity, "Well then may I suggest we leave and go back to my place where I can adore you more appropriately than I can here?"

Karen leaned into him for a quick kiss, "Mmmm, sounds good to me."

Starsky and Sara made small talk as he drove her home. He appreciated the fact that she had a passion for her work, and it was quite evident that she was smart. _Jeeze, you're a knockout, you have both brains and a sexy body, a man doesn't stand a chance with you._

Sara had become quiet so he stole a sideways glance at her; she looked like she was asleep. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her and just smiled, and reached over to hold his hand, "Thanks for the ride home." _Oh man, you are so good looking. I hope you kiss me good-night, I bet you are a good kisser. I bet you do everything really good._

"Well here we are. Where in the complex do you live?"

"Take the next right and it will wind around. I'm on the west side; in fact my balcony overlooks the river, or canal, whatever it is."

"Nice."

"David could I ask a favor? I need to go to my car and get my brief case, could you stick around until I get back in the building?"

"Of course! I planned on walking you to your apartment door anyway. I said I'd get you home safe and sound, that doesn't involve dumping you out on the sidewalk and taking off." _Besides, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I can tell you're not going to ask me to spend the night, but we'll see how far the ol' Starsky charm can get me!_

Sara hesitated in front of her apartment door, unsure if she should invite him in or not.

_Come on girl, you were getting loosened up, don't turn shy on me_. He took her key and unlocked the door and opened it for her and stepped in behind her. He surveyed the room that had no furniture and then looked back at her with a questioning look, "I thought these apartments were furnished, or are you going for the open, uncluttered look?"

"You're sharp, noticed that right away, huh?" she laughed.

"I'm a detective; I'm trained to pick up on these subtle things! What happened?" he laughed back at her and looked around the room that contained a few boxes and no furniture.

"There was a mix up. I had my choice of a couple different types of furniture and of course what I wanted wasn't immediately available. I didn't know they would take what was here away before the different stuff could be delivered."

"How long is it going to take until you have something?" _No couch to get cozy on, hmmm._

"Hopefully tomorrow morning. That's one of the reasons I hesitated at the door. I've been working so much, I have no food or drink to offer you, and I can't even offer you a place to sit down."

_Oh, you have something you could offer me, girl_. "How about offering me that view of the river?"

"But it's dark outside?"

_Exactly!_ Starsky smiled, "With all the lights, it's probably a beautiful view at night."

"Oh, you're probably right. This way to my balcony, sir." _Ok Sara, it's going to be dark and he'll probably try to kiss you. Keep your hormones in check, God; my stomach is already doing flip flops at the thought of being in his arms._

And he was right, it was a beautiful view. They couldn't see the river; the park behind the building was dark with a few lights from poles dotted here and there and then the lights from city stretched beyond that. He pointed out some landmarks that he recognized and told her a little about Bay City.

He slowly moved behind her and loosely wrapped his arms around her all the while casually talking about things to do in the city. It didn't take long before she shifted her weight and leaned back into him. He started nuzzling into her hair gently pushing until she took the hint and turned her face toward him, and then he kissed her lightly. _Take it slow Starsk; this isn't a girl you can move fast with._

Sara turned around and put her arms up around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his body. _Ah girl, your body feels so good, all the right curves and bumps where they should be. And you kiss pretty good too! _

Sara's brain was screaming at her to keep herself under control. His kissing was definitely turning her on, and when he put his tongue in her mouth she couldn't contain the moan that came out. Her moan gave him the signal to push a little further, and he started moving his hand down her back.

_Ok, there go his hands, how far should I let him go? _She reached back and pulled his hand up from her butt. _Keep your hands in neutral territory._

Starsky broke the kiss and they stood there looking into each other's eyes. He hated this game, he wanted her, and he felt she wanted him, but it wouldn't be tonight. He could tell that Sara played by the rule that good girls don't do that. But that was ok for now, something was telling him she would be worth the wait and he could be a patient man when he needed to be.

**End **


End file.
